


Young Martin Sees The Planes

by ShipperShopper365



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Drabble, One Shot, kid martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperShopper365/pseuds/ShipperShopper365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his tenth birthday, Martin's father takes him to see some planes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Martin Sees The Planes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very quickly from a two second scene I saw in my head. Thanks for reading. Comments are welcome and appreciated.

Martin had never been more excited in his life. Not only was he spending the day alone with his father, but they were at an airshow! 

 

Martin ran from plane to plane, pausing only long enough to rattle off random facts about each carrier to his out-of-breath father before running to the next one. 

 

“Dad. Did you know that you can fit 45 midsize cars on one wing of a Boeing 747-400 airplane?”

 

“Dad. Did you know that Morane Saulnier was the very first aircraft to have a machine gun through it's propeller arc?” 

 

“Dad! This plane was part of KLM! That's the worlds oldest airline established in 1919 can you believe that?!?”

 

Sometimes his father could convince him to stand still long enough to take a photo, but Martin could not contain his excitement. Finally his dad had to tell him to sit down so he could catch his breath. 

 

“Really, dad this is great. Thank you so much for this. It's the best birthday present ever” Martin said to his father bouncing so much in his seat that his drink was spilling over the edge.

 

“Well, ten is an important year. Double-digits. You're almost a man.” 

 

Martin's chest swelled up with pride. That's right. He was practically a man. 

 

“That's right, dad. One day soon I'm going to be flying one of these planes.” 

 

Martin's father raised an eyebrow at his son. “Really? Are you?” 

 

Martin grinned “Oh, yes. I've never been more sure of it than today. But really, dad” Martin ran to a close-by plane and flung out his arms “Can't you see me? _Captain_ Martin Creiff, high above the ground flying through the air!” Martin looked up at the sky with a grin, but when he looked back at his father his face fell. 

 

Mr. Crieff was standing now, staring at him with his arms folded and a shadow over his face. “Martin. Stop yelling. Come here.” He said pointing at the ground near him. Martin hung his head and trudged back to his father who grabbed him by the shoulders and forced his son to look him in the eye. “Planes as a hobby is all well and good, but you are old enough to know the difference between folly and sensibility.” 

 

Martin was confused “I....I don't under...” he stuttered and starting playing with the hem of his shirt. 

 

“Martin. You will have a proper job. You have a strong drive, although you could stand to do better in school...”

 

Martin stepped back from his father “A proper job? But flying planes IS a proper job! What about all those men who fly you back and forth on business trips, or the people in the military, or...”

 

“Martin. Enough.” His fathers voice was deep and booming. People were turning to look at them. 

 

Martins ears were slowly becoming the same color as his hair. He could not understand his father. He had willingly bought the tickets to the air show. Martin had talked about it for weeks and his father seemed excited, too. But planes could never be just a hobby for him. How could they? There was so much to learn and study and experience. He could never work in any job where there were no pre-flight checks or exciting destinations. 

 

“You'll see, dad. I'll become a proper pilot and you'll understand and I'll fly you wherever you want to go. And...and....” Martins father had stopped listening. He was walking away, reading a plaque on a nearby World War Two fighter plane. That's what he did when a conversation was over, and that's how Martin knew he had lost. But Martin also knew that he would do anything to become a pilot. All he had to do to prove his father wrong was be patient.


End file.
